


The Pendragons

by merthur_trash



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 1930's, Adorable, Cute, Death, Fluff, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Modern AU, Modern merthur AU - Freeform, Smut, WW2, angust, arrogant, prat Arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthur_trash/pseuds/merthur_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the late 1930's and war is happening. The most famous jazz band of them all 'The Pendragons' are on a world tour. </p><p>Girls throw themselves at them and men want to be them. Merlin sings and enchants everyone with his voice while Arthur plays his sax. They are both two of the most famous jazz musicians, but they both hold a big secret which only they know. </p><p>But will that secret somehow slip?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin: 01/05/1940

Merlin's hands felt heavy as they rested on top of the ivory piano keys. His fingers itching to play the melody of the tune he loved so much they loved , Merlin looked around his home. The pictures on the wall of memories they had shared and the gold saxophone hung up on the wall. Merlin couldn't bear to look at it, he took one simple glance and then fixed his gaze back on the piano. The thing that he had loved so much and gave him so much joy had now disappeared. His index finger pressed on a note, Merlin took a deep breath in and moved his fingers around the piano. Although it wasn't the same, it wasn't the right melody. Instead of light-hearted and playful it was slow and heartbreaking. It wasn't jazz any more and Merlin was no longer the man he was a year ago. 

Merlin pulled away from the piano like it was something that was now vile and repulsive. It held memories that he could no longer try to image or else the thoughts would come rushing back. He would come rushing back and Merlin knew that he would just give himself false hope if he believed so. He looked out of the window. It was the first day of May and the sun was shinning almost blinding bright. Although it was nearly 6am Merlin could hear the laughter of children. How dare they? He thought. How dare they laugh and play like nothing is happening? He wanted to run into the front yard and shout at them all. "How dare you laugh and play while I cannot even read a letter without feeling like a bomb has exploded in my heart?" 

But Merlin knew he couldn't, he couldn't move or whisper let alone run outside and shout at children Merlin sighed. His pale fingers intertwining as he rubbed the back of his hand. What was he meant to do without him? He stood up from the stool and managed to walk up the stairs. He opened the creaky wooden door and just about managed to enter the room without brimming at the eyes but once he saw the pile of letters on his bed. He stood and froze. Why him? Why Arthur? Why did he have to be taken into war and not himself? As soon as Merlin's body hit the soft bed. He collapsed, tears falling from his face and almost drowning. He managed to peek over at the side of the bed and his eyes read over the block writing. 

M.I.A. Missing in action. Missing in action?! He was in the war. He wasn't some lost dog that had ran away! Didn't they think to search for him? He wasn't a man to Merlin. Arthur was his best friend, they were in a band together, even at his own wedding and now he's gone. Merlin doesn't even know if he is alive or dead and that's the thing that bothered him the most. Merlin had constant dreams that Arthur would come back to him. In his dreams all he sees is Arthur, but all Merlin can feel is pathetic. He can't even go through a day without thinking about Arthur and let alone his dreams. His head is like a theatre of never playing movies of memories. 

It's about Arthur, it was always about Arthur and that was how it will always be now. Just him. 

***

1 Year earlier. 

"Are you ready for The Pendragons?" The announcer spoke before they both went on stage. Arthur and Merlin waited in the wings impatiently, even though they had performed more times than they could count they always got nervous. Merlin's stomach would always fill with what seemed like monster sized butterflies and Arthur would always play with his saxophone's keys. Pushing them up and down impatiently his hands somewhat shaking. Merlin looked over at Arthur as he always did, looking with the same look. The same 'are you ready?'and Arthur would always shrug and say in his slightly nervous voice that he covered up with confidence. "I was born ready." 

The announcer left the stage and Merlin and Arthur could practically feel the vibrations of the crowds screams going through them, like a hungry monster begging and begging for more Merlin and Arthur looked at each other as smiled as they always did for two years and went into the monster's jaws. Letting the screams and cheers engulf them completely.

Arthur always went on stage first, his gold saxophone hung around his neck like some kind of medal and a lopsided grin plastered on his face. He was always the most 'attractive' member of the band. His blonde messy hair, prominent jaw line and bright baby blue eyes. Then Merlin followed on stage, his piano was always set up. Merlin didn't really know what to do with his hands of his body as he walked on. But the crowd soon lapped him up and Merlin was soon lost in the jaws of the monster. Like a sweet comforting dreamland that only him and Arthur shared. 

As Merlin sat down on the piano and played the first chord, Arthur looked at Merlin and smiled a slightly cheeky grin that he always did and started to play the first notes on his saxophone. The song started out slow and beautiful and then Merlin finished playing the chords bluntly. Merlin smiled to himself as the rest of the band enters with the rhythmic drums and bass making the crowd whoop. Most of the girls finding partners to dance with. Merlin's fingers played over the melody and Arthur started to entrance everyone with his saxophone.

After a few repeated phrases, Merlin began to sing the simple tune. Arthur couldn't help but look at Merlin, he was sure everyone was looking at him too. His voice which entranced everyone in the room especially Arthur. Merlin was lost in the music, his eyes always closed. Arthur was quite happy that his eyes were always closed because then Merlin wouldn't know the way Arthur looked at him when he sang.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter and story and I will try and update as soon as I can which will hopefully be frequent. Anyway, if you enjoy this please let me know. Happy reading!

Arthur 10/05/1939-

Arthur hated Sundays, he hated them especially because they were so close to Mondays, and he hated Mondays because well... they were Mondays. It's not like Arthur hated his job, in fact he loved it. He got to make music with his best friend, be adored by crowds, drink all night and well you get the picture; and now Arthur was defiantly hungover.

Living in London in the 1930's had it's perks, the new up and coming jazz bands, the bars that stayed open until the early hours of the morning and the night life. The disadvantages? The bars that stayed open until the early hours and the night life.

Arthur put his hands through his mousy blonde hair as he shifted to the other side of his bed making his head pound and causing him to let out an annoyed groan. Arthur knew he shouldn't have let Merlin persuade him into drinking shots. Damn Merlin, he never got hungover. Never, Merlin always knew when his limits were and unfortunately for Arthur Merlin was a heavy drinker and Arthur was a lightweight. So of course Merlin would be fine in the morning and Arthur felt like he had been dragged through a bush backwards.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. "Fuck." Arthur cursed as he felt his head hammer. He just managed to pull himself away from the bed and stand on the floor. Arthur looked down and saw he was dressed in his underwear and that was it. Arthur huffed and tried to look for a shirt when the door knocked again impatiently this time. "Okay, okay I'm coming." Arthur called so hopefully the visitor would hear him. Arthur lazily picked up his white shirt from the night before and threw it over his shoulders. Buttoning it up so he wasn't so indecent.

When Arthur finally got to the door he unlocked it and opened it slightly. "Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur said when he saw Merlin standing at the doorstep. His short brown hair in messy curls as it always was, but with a fedora on top making some of his hair stick to his forehead, and other strands of hair go widely in different directions. He was wearing a white shirt with black braces and black trousers with brown brogues on his feet.

"What do you mean 'what am I doing?'" Merlin questioned as he pushed past Arthur as if he lived here. To be honest the amount of times he comes around Arthur is surprised he doesn't move in. Arthur followed Merlin as Merlin made his way into Arthur's room. Arthur followed and laid down on his bed as Merlin looked around Arthur's room.

"Merlin, what do you want." Arthur muttered.

"Well that's a nice way to greet your best friend, why not a 'thank you for saving me last night' or a-"

"Wait what?" Arthur said interrupting Merlin and making him look up at Arthur, with a smirk on his face.

"You don't remember do you?" Merlin spoke teasingly. Arthur looked at Merlin and cocked his head to the side like an eager puppy. "You must've been so drunk." Merlin muttered to himself and then continued looking for clothes for Arthur to wear.

"You're not going to tell me?!" Arthur said loudly which he instantly regretted as a banging feeling went to his head.

"Let's just say you had one too many and you might or might have started a fight with the bartender that I had to drag you out of and put you to bed."

Arthur then furrowed his eyebrows even more. Arthur didn't remember anything last night let alone trying to pick a fight with a bartender. It was true that when Arthur got drunk he got agitated or annoyed but never to the point of violence. Something must have angered him. Arthur didn't have any time to wonder on what when Merlin threw some clothes on Arthur's bed and then left the room.

"Hurry up."

***

Arthur followed Merlin like a lost puppy, on stage Arthur was the most confident but 'backstage' and in their own friendship. Merlin was definitely the leader of the two. Every other Sunday Merlin would take Arthur to the park because he knew how much Arthur truly hated Sundays.

Arthur would mostly love his visits to the park, it was summer so it was warm. Even in the winter Merlin and Arthur would go to the park but Arthur obviously loved summer better. The birds singing, the feeling of the warm sun on his back, children laughing and playing. Yes summer was Arthur's favourite.

When Merlin found his and Arthur's spot they sat down. It was always under the oak tree in the middle of the park and it looked over the Houses of Parliament. Arthur sighed when he sat down.

"Did you have to get me up so early?" He questioned as Merlin smirked slightly and turned his head towards Arthur.

"Arthur, it wasn't even early. It was past 12." Merlin said, Merlin knew that Arthur would always think that any time he got woken up was early.

"yeah so?" Arthur retaliated while Merlin just laughed and closed his eyes, sleep didn't sound that bad to Merlin at the moment.

Arthur looked across the grass as Merlin tried to sleep, he could see people. Everywhere he looked there was people, people laughing, children playing, people walking dogs, people talking blissfully. On some days Merlin and Arthur would even get stopped and asked for an autograph which they'd both smile a smile that reached their eyes and say of course.

Some days Arthur still couldn't believe that people recognised him. Merlin and Arthur had only started the band a year ago and their fans had been amazing and now they were able to save enough money to go on a world tour. But they'd have to wait, wait until after the war. That was another reason Arthur loved his job, with the pressure of war and woe on everyone's shoulders, jazz somehow made it all disappear. Merlin and Arthur acted like magicians that took away the slight pain of reality and replaced it with joy. People who would grieve, instead grabbed people to dance with when they played their music.

Arthur loved it. Most people loved playing jazz because of the fame, the liquor, the girls, and the sex that came from them. Arthur did enjoy that, but how couldn't he? But that wasn't just why Arthur played jazz. He played jazz to make people happy. He loved playing music with his best friend and knowing that they'd be best friends for a long time to come.

Arthur looked back at the scene before him, a man in a solider's uniform handing out leaflets. Arthur cocked his head to the side and watched as many people took as much as they could carry. Arthur looked over at Merlin's sleeping face and smiled slightly. Before he could think about it twice, Arthur stood up and made his way towards the man.

The man looked at Arthur and smiled, as he handed him a leaflet.

"I hope you join Sir, the fight against Germany is just beginning." Arthur took a leaflet and nodding slightly not quite knowing what to say, he walked back to the tree and sat under the shade before reading over the blue bold writing.

'Your Country Needs You.' it read, it gave details of where to sign up and how. Arthur looked over the leaflet once more and sighed. Arthur never normally agreed with fighting and war, that's why he enjoyed making people forget about it. So surely if he fought in the war it would stop?

But what about Merlin? What about the band? He knew Merlin couldn't join as he had a slightly deaf right ear. But Arthur wanted him to join him. He wanted Merlin beside him wherever he went. Always following, never apart.

Like two sides from the same coin.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Seems like Freya is on the scene, I wonder what that will do for Merlin and Arthur? feel free to comment if you wish, and like always, happy reading!

Merlin 13/05/1939-

Three drinks. That was all it took to get Arthur drunk, they weren't even that strong. But Arthur was swinging off Merlin's shoulders and telling him he was the best friend in the world, this made Merlin chuckle but Merlin still felt an unfamiliar fluttering in his stomach. It must be the drinks. He shook the thoughts of anything else from his head.

Arthur, who was completely oblivious started to sing along loudly to a song that played. His arm over Merlin's broad shoulder and swaying back and forth bringing his glass in the sky and singing loudly. There was a reason Arthur wasn't the singer in the band. His voice always out of tune and always in the same low tone as he slurred his words. But in that moment Merlin thought he sounded effortless.

This always happened when Merlin got drunk. He would always get a fluttery feeling in his stomach and find that everything Arthur did was courageous. Like a prince, like his own prince Arthur. Merlin mostly blamed his feelings on his drunken state but Merlin couldn't help but gaze at Arthur's body from time to time, even when he was sober.

Arthur pulled his arm off Merlin and went to the bar for another drink. "What do you want?" Arthur shouted over the loud music filling both their ears.

"Just the same." Merlin said giving Arthur his empty glass so he could get the bar tender to fill it up again. Merlin laughed at the way Arthur walked or rather danced to the bar.

After every show they'd have a party and Merlin was glad they did. He loved the feeling of drinking until the sun came up, he loved singing along to songs too loudly or out of tune, he loved trying to get Arthur to sleep when they got home. Arthur always protesting that he wanted to stay with Merlin a little longer and Merlin laughing and tucking him into bed like he was some child.

"Here you go!" Arthur slurred as he gave Merlin his drink and Merlin sipped it. Arthur smiled as Merlin did so.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" Merlin asked conscious of something on his face.

"your hair is curly today." Arthur managed to say. Merlin's hands darted to his hair trying to smooth out the soft curls that the rain had created.

"no don't." Arthur said taking a hold of Merlin's hand and bringing it down. Arthur seemed to be closer now and his hand around Merlin's seemed larger and protective. Merlin could feel his heart beat hammering and his breath coming out like he'd ran a marathon. "I like it curly."

It wasn't much but the words still managed to make Merlin's heart flutter. He had to get out of there, he couldn't be thinking of Arthur this way, he was his best friend. Nothing more. It was wrong, and not to mention just plain... well weird. Merlin moved away from Arthur. "I'm going to find someone to dance with." Merlin shouted, Arthur looked at him knowingly and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Give her my best" he said winking, and laughing as he found someone else to talk to. Merlin shook his head of the thoughts of Arthur's wink replaying over and over again to find someone to dance with.

***  
Merlin didn't know who he was dancing with, and he didn't care. All he cared about was drinking away the weird feeling in his stomach Arthur had gave him. The girl seemed pretty enough, and that's all Merlin could care about. She was pretty enough to take away your feelings for Arthur his subconscious yelled at him. He shook the thoughts away and looked at the girl again. He looked at her short recently cut hair, dark brown eyes and perfectly structured face. She wasn't pretty at all, she was beautiful. 

"What's your name?" Merlin said over the loud band. The girl looked down, her dark hair covering her eyes as she flushed a bright red and giggled slightly. She must know me from my shows Merlin thought.

"Freya." She mumbled shyly before looking back up to Merlin with a smile that reached her eyes. "My name is Freya." 

Merlin looked at the girl, the name suited her she thought. Her dark eyes that seemed to captivate and they way she looked somehow mysterious and welcoming at the same time. "It suits you." Merlin stated, and once again Freya looked down and flushed. 

Merlin couldn't help but just smile a lopsided grin. He wondered why she was so shy, but then realised it wasn't that bad a quality. At least she wasn't over confident, Merlin hated people who were overconfident or arrogant, they were prats in his opinion. All but one arrogant prat that went among the name of Arthur. Merlin tried to stop thinking about him but he couldn't, he couldn't overlook his bright blue eyes that were an inhuman shade of blue and when his messy blonde hair would fall in front of his face before he got it cut. Merlin shook away the thoughts. 

"I'm sorry." He said to Freya who looked up imminently. "I have to go, I think if Arthur has any more drinks he'll be sleeping on the bar tonight." Freya's face changed from sadness to humour. 

"Oh of course, and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Freya replied in a teasing tone making Merlin laugh. His eyes slightly crinkling and his perfect white teeth showing and Freya thought she had never seen such a beautiful man in all of her life. Merlin just smiled and kissed her forehead which made Freya's heart jump. Then as quick as that he was gone.

"I'll see you around Freya." She heard Merlin say from a distance, Freya smiled and felt her heart flutter for the last time. She smiled as she saw Merlin trying to stable Arthur's stumbling body and leave the club, she really did hope that he saw her again; because she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about him. 

***

Merlin set Arthur's drunk body on his soft bed as Merlin let out a groan of pain, God he was like a dead weight. But all Arthur could do was drunkly laugh at Merlin's outburst. "I am not fat!" He slurred while giggling as Merlin took of his boots and jacket. 

"I know you're not." Merlin said while Arthur took of his trousers taking off his belt in the process. "I'm just saying the belt is one hole shy of perfection."

Merlin felt Arthur slap him playfully on his chest, making Merlin laugh, he looked at Arthur who was already undressed. His collarbones exposed, his slightly tanned skin, his bare chest that made Merlin feel weak at the knees to Arthur's crotch that he couldn't look at without being bombarded with those fluttery feelings that he knew so well. Merlin couldn't help but watch at the way Arthur's body moved as he pulled the cover over him, they way his tanned bare chest was toned but not overly strong and his back muscles that Merlin couldn't help but think about when he was alone. 

He smiled as he saw Arthur's eyes flutter closed, but he couldn't bring himself to move away. "Are you going to stare at me all night or go home Merlin?" Arthur spoke making Merlin jump, he thought that he didn't notice him. Arthur's eyes were still closed "You can join me if you like." He said sitting up slightly opening his eyes and his tanned chest exposed. Merlin looked at Arthur then gulped, his eyes raking over Arthur's bare body and then his face which just revealed a smirking Arthur, he moved his arms so they were behind his head. His arm veins prominent, Merlin was sure he was doing it on purpose. To torture him.

"Um.. I think I'll just go." Merlin said quickly before heading for the door. He looked back to see Arthur return to his sleeping position and sigh.

"Alright then." Arthur said, and Merlin looked once again but he couldn't stay any longer. "Night." Arthur called as Merlin opened the door and left Arthur's house. When he was finally away from Arthur's house could Merlin breathe properly, but he could still feel his heart hammering in his chest. 

He was such an arrogant prat.


End file.
